epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hela's Staff
The Hela's Staff (also known as Death Bringer) is one of Natalie's staves in . It is a al staff whose special effects tend to be something of a double-edged sword, offering great offensive power but potentially detrimental effects to players. Description The Hela's Staff is a black metal staff with three sturdy spikes on its head. A small, spherical "cage" made of narrow strips of metal is directly below the spiked head, and the shaft has a few small adornments along its length and another spike on the tip, giving it a slight resemblance to a wrought-iron fence post. Most notably, the Hela's Staff has a white skull with curly grey horns impaled on the topmost spike of its head, with a pair of white feathers and a long red plume attached to the back of the skull. The Hela's Staff has very different attributes in the games it's featured in. In EBF3, it gives a low boost in at the cost of a small amount of both defences, and has a chance to inflict the status on a foe if used for Natalie's standard attack. Its Unleash attack has a high chance of inflicting onto the target, but debuffs user's defences afterwards, though that can be quickly cancelled out with the Guardian skill. However, the staff does provide a way to deal relevant damage directly rather than through status effects — it boosts the power of the strongest attacking item, Dark Rune. In this game the staff provides resistance to and Doom, with the latter becoming immunity at level 5, but lowers Natalie's resistance. On the other hand, in EBF4 it greatly increases the user's Magic Attack at a massive cost in and . It actually has the highest Magic Attack bonus out of all staves in the game, including Premium content. It will also the target instead of Dooming it, and can also randomly Curse Natalie between turns, which can not be avoided with Curse resistance. In this game it only provides resistance to . Unlike EBF3, it has no elemental weaknesses. Found at the Graybone Cemetery inside the left tomb, in one of the chests surrounded by spikes. Light up the torches to hide the spikes. |lvl1HP = -35% |lvl2HP = -35% |lvl3HP = -35% |lvl4HP = -35% |lvl5HP = -35% |lvl1MP = -35% |lvl2MP = -35% |lvl3MP = -35% |lvl4MP = -35% |lvl5MP = -35% |lvl1MAG = 30% |lvl2MAG = 45% |lvl3MAG = 60% |lvl4MAG = 80% |lvl5MAG = 100% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |Element % = 50% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 5x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 6x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 7x |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |Element = Dark |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Curly Horn |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bottled Darkness |item41number = 3 |item42 = Curly Horn |item42number = 4 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 4 |item52 = Dark Matter |item52number = 1}} |lvl1HP = -20% |lvl2HP = -20% |lvl3HP = -20% |lvl4HP = -20% |lvl5HP = -20% |lvl1MP = -20% |lvl2MP = -20% |lvl3MP = -20% |lvl4MP = -20% |lvl5MP = -20% |lvl1MAG = 30% |lvl2MAG = 45% |lvl3MAG = 60% |lvl4MAG = 80% |lvl5MAG = 100% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |Element % = 50% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 5x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 6x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 7x |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |Element = Dark |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Curly Horn |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bottled Darkness |item41number = 3 |item42 = Curly Horn |item42number = 4 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 4 |item52 = Dark Matter |item52number = 1}} The Death Bringer is found in a chest in the Glacier Valley |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 65% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 75% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 5x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 5x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Jaw Bone |item21number = 1 |item31 = Jaw Bone |item31number = 2 |item32 = Garlic |item32number = 5 |item41 = Curly Horn |item41number = 3 |item42 = Sad Statue |item42number = 1 |item51 = Solid Spike |item51number = 15 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 3}} Trivia * The name and element of this staff presumably refer to the Norse goddess Hel, also known as Hela. She is the goddess of the dishonored dead and to a lesser extent assorted illnesses and ailments. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Staves Category:Natalie